


Я хочу быть с тобой

by TokaOka



Series: Между прошлым и будущим [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokaOka/pseuds/TokaOka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бредя по душистому разнотравию, я размышляю о том, как кардинально изменилось мое отношение к жизни, как с появлением Сириуса в ней вновь проявилась острота и напряжение. Безусловно, я предпочел бы чуть меньшие, но пусть лучше так.<br/>Остановившись, я на какое-то мгновение замираю и воображаю, что все произошедшее мне приснилось: Визжащая хижина, объятия, Хвост… Нет. Это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть сном. Чтобы ни говорил Дамблдор, я свой счет оплатил. Оплатил и закрыл.<br/>И я решительно отправляюсь дальше, погружаясь в воспоминания и одновременно строя призрачные планы на будущее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Автор сразу же хочет предупредить читателей, что в этом фанфике они вряд ли найдут острый и захватывающий сюжет, его же лихие повороты, и проч. Скорее перед вами неспешный рассказ о том, как состоялась встреча Ремуса Люпина с Сириусом Блэком после известных событий в Воющей хижине, описанной в "ГП и УА", а также о том, как два вышеупомянутых героя прожили тот год, который Гарри Поттер посвятил прокачке собственных скиллов в Турнире чемпионов за Кубок Огня.
> 
> Рассказ написан в настоящем времени от первого лица.
> 
> Рассказ входит в серию "Между прошлым и будущим" и является сиквелом рассказов "Все дома" и "Между прошлым и будущим".

Это, наверное, худшее из моих пробуждений. Едва только человеческое сознание берет верх над зверем, я чувствую подступающую к горлу дурноту: вспоминаются глаза детей, полные ужаса. Это первая мысль, но если я до сих пор жив, значит, живы и дети, и все потому, что рядом был Сириус. Сириус!  
Словами не передать, каких усилий мне стоит добраться до хижины Хагрида. Где-то ползком, часто останавливаясь, чтобы отдышаться, опираясь на стволы деревьев, — но я-таки нахожу в себе силы дотащиться до его двери и постучать. Мне слышно, как за ней скулит пес, но Хагрид не отзывается. Проклиная свою слабость и беспомощность, я кое-как дотягиваюсь до окна и тарабаню в него что есть мочи. Наконец слышится какая-то возня, и через несколько секунд дверь отворяется. В нос мне тут же ударяет крепкий и кислый запах перегара. Хагрид, похоже, еще не совсем пришел в себя, потому что, увидев меня на пороге, машет огромной ручищей и бормочет что-то вроде «Сгинь!», прости, старина, но у меня нет времени дать тебе как следует проспаться.  
— Хагрид, дай мне какую-нибудь одежду.  
— Ремус, ты чего это, сдурел, ты почему голышом? — по тому, как он хохочет, ясно, что он еще пьян.  
— Хагрид, я прошу тебя, дай мне какую-нибудь одежду, хоть мантию или я не знаю... Я только что после трансформации...  
Наконец он понемногу смекает, что уже практически рассвело, что ночь позади и что же все-таки значит мое появление на пороге его дома в таком виде.  
— Ох, Мерлина в бороду, Рем, да ты ж... Прости, прости... Заходи.  
Я отрицательно мотаю головой и присаживаюсь прямо на ступени.  
— Пожалуйста, Хагрид, дай мне чем-нибудь прикрыться, мне нужно дойти до Дракучей ивы.  
— Да как же ты в таком состоянии... Ты ж, эта, не дойдешь.  
— Дойду. Ты знаешь что-нибудь про Гарри или про Сириуса?  
Глаза Хагрида округляются.  
— Что про Сириуса? Про Блэка?  
— Да. Ты слышал, что он был здесь вчера?  
Каждое слово дается с трудом. После трансформации мне нужно отдохнуть хотя бы пару часов, но при подобных обстоятельствах это непозволительная роскошь.  
— Блэк?! Здесь? Не может быть! Да что ты такое говоришь? А что с Гарри?!  
— Ясно, ты ничего не знаешь. Тогда еще раз, прошу тебя, дай мне что-нибудь надеть. Мне нужно спешить.  
Нерасторопность Хагрида изрядно нервирует. Я понимаю его состояние, но мне нужно как можно скорее добраться до замка и выяснить, чем же закончилась вчерашняя ночь.  
— А ты чего весь в крови-то? — с ужасом спрашивает Хагрид.  
— Это моя кровь, вот, видишь? — я протягиваю ему под нос израненные руки. — Что-то вчера пошло не так. Я не принял лекарство, и вот результат. Поторопись, Хагрид!  
— А ты случайно не того? Никого не встретил в лесу? А то ведь давеча у меня гиппогриф сбежал, ну, Клювик, ты помнишь? Которого должны были казнить на закате, вот я на радостях и того, отметил, — Хагрид соловело икает. — А что с Блэком? Ты его видел, что ли?  
— Хагрид. Пожалуйста, дай мне что-нибудь надеть. Ты все узнаешь в свое время. У меня пока просто нет сил тебе все объяснить.  
— Дык, ты, эта, погоди. Я тебе вот плащ свой дам. И пойдем, кликнем фестрала, пусть тебя довезет.  
Пока я надеваю плащ, Хагрид, вылив себе на голову кувшин воды, покачиваясь, выходит из дома и идет к лесу. На его свист через несколько минут откликаются фестралы. Одного из них он манит за собой. Подсобив мне взобраться верхом на костлявую спину жеребца, он удовлетворенно кивает:  
— Ну, ехай, а я в замок пойду, там, видать, сейчас переполох, после Блэка-то!  
Поддав фестралу по крупу, Хагрид командует: «Но, пошел!», и тот припускает галопом.

Очень кстати возле Ивы я обнаруживаю не только волшебную палочку, но и Мантию-невидимку. Благодаря ей я незамеченным вхожу в замок. Коридоры школы пустынны, и до Горгульи, охраняющей вход в директорский кабинет, я добираюсь, никого не встретив.

— Лимонный шербет! — Винтовая лестница, тихо поскрипывая, поднимает меня вверх. По пути я стаскиваю Мантию-невидимку и прячу ее в карман.  
Дверь в кабинет Дамблдора открыта.

— Директор, — больно стукнув костяшками пальцев по обналичнику, я заглядываю в кабинет. — Сэр, можно?

Дамблдор сидит в кресле за столом. 

— Простите, сэр, — я вхожу без приглашения, к черту приличия и расшаркивания! — Сэр, Сириус… он невиновен... я понимаю, что все пропустил… Сэр, я не знаю, что я пропустил, но… Как Гарри?

Рядом со мной оказывается одно из кресел, в которое я опускаюсь не раздумывая, потому что ноги мои дрожат, потому что мысли мои дрожат…

— Ты без сомнения один из самых нравственных и достойных людей, которых мне только приходилось встречать, Ремус.

Я скромно киваю, меньше всего сейчас мне нужны комплименты, меня интересует совсем…

— Сириус жив.

Я судорожно выдыхаю. Закрываю глаза и снова выдыхаю. 

— Спасибо.  
— Увы, я не вправе принимать твою благодарность. В спасении Сириуса лишь малая толика моего участия. Ему помог Гарри.

Меня хватает только на то, чтобы улыбнуться.

— Да. Это действительно была очень трудная ночь.  
— Простите меня, сэр.  
— Ты чувствуешь себя виноватым?  
— Безусловно.

На столе возникает серебряный кубок. Дамблдор молча призывает из шкафчика какое-то зелье. 

— Выпей. Это придаст тебе сил.

Зелье пахнет лакрицей и мятой.

— Спасибо.

Мне становится легче уже после первого глотка. 

— Расскажите, что я пропустил.  
— Непременно. Но сначала я бы хотел выслушать тебя, Ремус.

Я делаю еще несколько глотков.

— Итак?  
— Я не оправдал ваших ожиданий, сэр.

Я не в силах взглянуть в глаза директора. 

— Мне было бы очень удобно воспользоваться твоей порядочностью, Ремус, но я не могу себе этого позволить.  
— Я скрыл от вас правду.

Сказав это, я чувствую, что в моей душе рвется какая-то струна и груз недосказанности падает с плеч.  
Дамблдор удовлетворенно кивает. Но я не замечаю в его взгляде ни осуждения, ни укора. 

— Еще на пятом курсе они продемонстрировали мне свое умение. Я был настолько восхищен и обрадован, что с легкостью дал убедить себя никому не рассказывать об этой тайне. Я действительно искренне не видел в их поступке ничего предосудительного. Постарайтесь понять, сэр, речь шла о том, что они — мои друзья — смогут быть рядом со мной во время трансформации и после нее. Подумайте, много ли есть на свете оборотней, ради которых маги готовы были пойти на подобный риск?

Я одним глотком допиваю зелье и, поставив кубок на край стола, откидываюсь на спинку кресла. Удивительный состав! Без него для достижения такого состояния мне пришлось бы проспать как минимум до обеда.

— Прекрасно понимаю тебя, Ремус, продолжай.  
— Больше мне нечего вам сказать. Это все, в чем я на самом деле виновен. Я скрыл от вас то, что мои друзья стали анимагами, я не рассказал вам о том, что Сириус может перевоплощаться в огромного черного пса.  
— Да, это многое бы объяснило. В частности и то, как он пробирался в школу, скажем, тот случай, когда он с ножом ворвался в гриффиндорскую спальню мальчиков...  
— Ему помогал кот Гермионы Грейнджер. Похоже, он полукниззл.  
— Вот как?

Судя по тону, Дамблдор ожидал услышать что-то другое. 

— Так сказал Сириус. Не знаю, достаточно ли вам этого объяснения.  
— А тебе?  
— С избытком. Теперь я безоговорочно верю каждому его слову, потому что этой ночью я своими глазами видел человека…

«Который практически разрушил наши жизни», — я не говорю этого вслух, но Дамблдор понимающе кивает.

— Питер Петтигрю?  
— Да.  
— Бедный мальчик…  
— Кто?  
— Питер.

Я пытаюсь понять, не ослышался ли я. 

— Бедный мальчик? Питер?! Сэр, я прекрасно осведомлен о вашем великодушии и высокой морали, но в этой ситуации… Вы действительно считаете, что Питер заслуживает сочувствия?  
— Без всякого сомнения.

Я на мгновение теряю контроль и всплескиваю руками.

— Человек, предавший одного друга, фактически — виновный в его гибели, малодушный трус, подставивший другого друга, мерзавец, который… Он заслуживает жалости?!  
— Ты забываешь о его мотивах, Ремус.  
— Мотивы? Сэр, прошу вас, прекратите меня разыгрывать! Я не знаю, какую цель вы преследуете, пытаясь смягчить мое презрение к…  
— Самую очевидную. Я пытаюсь уберечь тебя от очередной ошибки, Ремус.  
— Моей единственной ошибкой было то, что я, как и Сириус, поддался на уговоры Гарри сохранить жизнь этой… мерзкой твари.  
— Мальчик дал вам сто очков вперед.  
— Дамблдор, сэр, я прошу вас!

Не в силах больше сдерживаться, я вскакиваю с кресла. 

— Вина Петтигрю очевидна! Я сожалею о том, что мы не убили его!  
— Ужасные слова…  
— Справедливые! Справедливые и единственно верные! Надеюсь, что приговор ему вынесут по всей строгости. На процессе я первый буду свидетельствовать...  
— Боюсь тебя окончательно разочаровать, Ремус, но его не будет.  
— Что?!  
— Суда над Питером не будет.  
— Почему? Дементоры?..  
— Он сбежал.

Я обессиленно опускаюсь в кресло.

— Как сбежал? Когда? Вчера?  
— Да. Как только ты трансформировался, он оглушил Рональда Уизли и, обернувшись, бежал.

Закрыв глаза, я прячу лицо в ладонях.

— Не может быть!

Смутные обрывки мыслей проносятся в моей голове. Смятение и разочарование, страх и осколки рухнувших надежд…

— Что же теперь будет с Сириусом? Где он?  
— Сириус в безопасности. Благодаря Гарри ему удалось избежать Поцелуя дементора.  
— То есть он не оправдан?  
— Нет.  
— Господи, будь проклята моя ликантропия! Это я виноват в том, что произошло!  
— Если тебя это немного утешит, Ремус, то вы все четверо виноваты в случившемся.

Дамблдор смотрит на меня с сочувствием. С сочувствием!

— Я не понимаю вас, сэр.  
— Понимаешь, Ремус, просто не хочешь принять очевидного.  
— Все вчетвером? Кого вы имеете в виду?  
— Питера…

Я киваю.

— Джеймса, Сириуса и тебя, — заканчивает Дамблдор спокойно.

Я во все глаза смотрю на этого… невероятного старика. В моей голове вспыхивает призрачная догадка.

— Простите, сэр, но… Может быть, вам тоже принять этого бодрящего напитка? — Я взглядом указываю на серебряный кубок на столе. — В этих заботах и хлопотах… В вашем возрасте… Я думаю, сэр, что вы переутомились.

Дамблдор слегка улыбается.

— Мне казалось, Ремус, что я всегда могу рассчитывать на твое благоразумие.  
— Так оно и есть, сэр. Но в этом случае… Вы только что обвинили меня, Сириуса и Джеймса в том, что случилось? В том, что Гарри вырос сиротой? В том, что Сириус — невинный! — двенадцать лет провел в Азкабане, а Джеймс мертв? А я? Все эти годы я завидовал мертвым!  
— Такова плата, Ремус. Высока ли она — решать не вам, увы. Но в ваших силах было не допустить подобного. Все ошибки в этом мире совершаются одинаково.  
— Погодите, вы хотите сказать, что мы сами толкнули Питера на предательство? 

Дамблдор прикрывает глаза.

— Сэр, вы в порядке?  
— Более, чем когда-либо, Ремус. Просто немного устал, бессонная ночь — не мне тебе рассказывать. 

Я окончательно теряю самообладание.

— Вы хотите сказать, если вас предал друг, то вы сами виноваты в этом предательстве?  
— Еще раз взываю к твоей рассудительности, Ремус. Подумай сам: что двигало Питером? Что толкнуло его к этому поступку?  
— Подлость! Подлость и трусость!

Я снова вскакиваю с кресла и иду к окну, мне действительно не хватает воздуха, я до предела возмущен.

— Прекрасно! Вот ты и ответил на мой вопрос.  
— Сэр!  
— Еще пару слов, Ремус, позволь мне договорить. 

Видимо, заметив мою нетерпеливую нервозность, Дамблдор настойчиво добавляет: 

— В конце концов, ведь ты сам просил рассказать, что ты пропустил? Прошу, присядь.

Вдохнув поглубже, я возвращаюсь в кресло.

— Сегодня ночью произошла встреча людей, полных претензий друг к другу. Честно говоря, я тем более поражен мудростью и выдержкой детей. Гарри сегодня удалось то, что не смогли сделать четверо взрослых мужчин.

Я горько качаю головой.

— Да-да. Если не брать в расчет, что опоздай я на минуту — он бы убил Сириуса. Ровным счетом ни в чем не виновного Сириуса, заметьте, сэр!  
— Гарри еще имеет право на горячность, он всего лишь подросток. А вот вам явно не следовало поддаваться эмоциям.  
— Господи, сэр! Мне кажется, что вы не понимаете масштабов произошедшего! Ведь Сириус!..  
— Ремус, за пять минут до твоего появления в моем кабинете здесь так же бушевал Северус. Но с совершенно обратными эмоциями. Он тоже никак не мог услышать меня, даже обвинил в пособничестве Блэку, вообрази…  
— Северус никак не может забыть глупых школьных подначек. Он сам ведет себя как подросток.  
— С моей точки зрения вы — тоже.  
— Вы хотите сказать, что…  
— Хочу, но никак не могу. Ты не даешь мне этого сделать, Ремус.

Дамблдор улыбается так, будто я созорничал на уроке. Внутри меня все просто переворачивается от возмущения, но я умолкаю. Пусть говорит. В конце концов я пойму, что же случилось с Сириусом и где он теперь.

— Я могу продолжать? Спасибо. Итак, сегодня ночью в Визжащей хижине сошлись четверо моих бывших, талантливых учеников. Им выпал удивительный шанс поговорить и обсудить трагические события прошлого, внеся в них, тем самым, некоторый порядок. Но вместо этого они, наперебой обвинили друг друга во всех своих несчастьях и едва не совершили еще одну страшную ошибку, предотвратить которую им помог тринадцатилетний мальчик. Да, я не устану заострять внимание на здравомыслии Гарри. Погоди, Ремус, не перебивай меня. Так вот, благодаря рассудительности мальчика, вам удалось-таки найти более или менее верное решение этой ситуации. Но — имел место некий эксцесс, который, впрочем, и раньше изрядно мешал вам четверым наладить отношения, я говорю о ликантропии, Ремус.  
— Спасибо, я понял, сэр.  
— Да. В связи с этим здравый план Гарри рухнул, и все снова понеслось под откос. Если бы чуть раньше вы благоразумно приняли обстоятельства по-другому, возможно, обошлось бы без таких драматических последствий. Но, увы. В итоге, ты — оттесняемый Сириусом от детей — срываешься в лес, Северус пребывает в бессознательном состоянии, а до крайнего предела напуганный Питер сбегает. Хочется сказать: финита ля комедия, но мне не до шуток, Ремус.  
Пока ты, увлекаемый луной, бесновался в лесу, на Сириуса напали дементоры. 

После этих слов меня прошибает озноб. Бедный Сириус! Сколько же еще ему нужно вынести?!

— Но, снова хвала Гарри Поттеру, ему удается отогнать стражей Азкабана, вызвав телесного патронуса. Вот тут, Ремус, я обязан признать и отметить твою заслугу — так мастерски и за такое короткое время обучить в высшей степени сложному заклинанию подростка — это действительно великий талант Учителя!  
Дементоры уходят, но Гарри и Сириус обессилены их атакой, они теряют связь с реальностью. И как раз тут их находит Северус, полный, как ему видится, праведного гнева и решительности. Он доставляет детей и Сириуса в замок, где к этому времени все еще находятся министр Фадж и палач. Стоит ли говорить, что здесь началось? Невероятным способом у меня получается отсрочить приведение приговора в исполнение. За это время я успел переговорить с Сириусом с глазу на глаз, и он рассказал мне свою историю. Я тоже поверил в невиновность Блэка. Больше того, я признаю теперь свою вину перед ним. Может быть, именно поэтому я предпринял совершенно фантастический способ, чтобы помочь ему бежать, но так или иначе — теперь он на свободе и в более или менее относительной безопасности. Вот что здесь произошло во время твоего отсутствия.

Я тру лицо руками, силясь собрать все детали воедино.

— Я вам очень благодарен, сэр, за веру и за спасение Сириуса, но в отношении Петтигрю я не могу разделить ваших убеждений. Он грязный предатель и трус.  
— А разве он всегда был таким, Ремус? Еще вчера ты говорил то же самое про Блэка, а теперь…  
— Еще вчера я не знал! Если бы я был в курсе, неужели вы думаете, я бы позволил…  
— Но ведь ты был _уверен_. Ты, человек, который знал Сириуса Блэка так, как, может быть, никто другой.  
— Я сам себе противен в этом! Но, видит бог, я так привык доверять вам, а ведь это именно вы свидетельствовали… Черт возьми, сэр! Да ведь вы… лжесвидетельствовали!

Дамблдор неопределенно барабанит пальцами по столу.

— Это не вся истина, Ремус. Точнее, только ее половина. И тут мы снова перейдем к тому, с чего начали.  
— Вы продолжите обвинять нас в случившемся?!  
— Ах, Ремус, как я могу кого-то обвинять? Вина всегда субъективна. Каждый подозреваемый считается невиновным, пока его вина не будет доказана. А историю и законы, как известно, пишет победитель, и правым всегда будет тот, с чьей точкой зрения ты согласен. 

Я поднимаюсь с кресла.

— Вы лукавите, сэр! Вы нарочно перекладываете с больной головы на здоровую. Вы играете в какую-то замысловатую игру…  
— Ремус, в моем возрасте не пристало играть в игры. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты посмотрел на случившееся моими глазами.  
— Глазами человека, который закрыл их, когда счел нужным, и умыл руки? Разве этому вы учили меня, сэр? Тут выходит, что вы уже считаете себя победителем и пишете свои законы? Тонко продумано, браво, сэр! Только по вашему получается, что Джеймс сам толкнул Петтигрю на предательство…  
— Не Джеймс, Ремус, — в голосе Дамблдора я слышу нетерпение, — не в основном Джеймс.  
— Кто же тогда? Я? Сириус?

Я плотнее запахиваю на себе огромный плащ Хагрида. Ценой невероятных усилий мне удается соблюдать себя, но сколько еще я смогу продержаться? Боюсь, недолго. 

— Позвольте мне уйти, сэр. Совсем. Я имею в виду, что больше не могу оставаться в школе.  
— Я очень сожалею об этом, Ремус. Видит бог, меня очень печалит твое решение.  
— Простите. Я не могу. Я сейчас же пойду собирать вещи.  
— Это, безусловно, твое право, но мое мнение ты знаешь — мне жаль.  
— Ничего, сэр. Уверен, вам удастся подыскать себе другого преподавателя. С более… лояльными взглядами. Извините.  
— Еще одну минуту, Ремус. Возможно, тебе это важно. Я убедил министра в том, что этой ночью ты хотел помочь детям...  
— Благодарю вас, сэр.  
— Но, видишь ли, Северус… За содействие в поимке Блэка Фадж пообещал ему Орден Мерлина, на тот момент он еще не знал, что Сириусу удастся избежать наказания, словом, с Орденом не сложилось и это очень огорчило…  
— Воображаю себе его разочарование. Еще раз спасибо за все, сэр. 

Я вылетаю из кабинета и несусь по винтовой лестнице прочь. Внутри меня все просто клокочет от бешенства.  
Только у двери своего кабинета я понимаю, что так не узнал главного: где Сириус?


	2. 2

Желание увидеть Сириуса превращается в навязчивую идею. Тем более я зацикливаюсь на ней, когда отчетливее становится понимание, что мне некого расспросить о его судьбе.  
Я снова попался в ловушку!  
Целыми днями я маюсь в бессильном нетерпении.   
Следующим же утром после нашей встречи в Визжащей хижине я отправился в совятню и прямо там написал Сириусу письмо. Всего несколько слов: «Бродяга! Любым способом дай знать где ты. Лунатик». Сова выслушала мои наставления и выпорхнула в окно. Школу я покинул в полдень того же дня.   
Вновь поселившись в полуразрушенном доме неподалеку от Старботтона, я каждый день ждал ее возвращения. Какой там день! Каждые пять минут я бегал на улицу и до рези в глазах всматривался в сияющие безоблачные небеса. Я бесновался от того, что пернатые почтальоны тащили мне исключительно свежие номера «Ежедневного пророка», я кидал им плату и махал на них руками, чтобы они поскорее убирались прочь. В конце концов дошло до того, что я перебрался жить во двор, под ветхий навес: я боялся, что случайно заснув покрепче, пропущу появление долгожданной школьной ушастой совы.   
Миновали четыре дня, четыре долгих дня, полных нервотрепки и судорожного прислушивания к любому шороху. Я не отлучался ни за едой, ни на прогулки. Окончательно изведясь ожиданием, я лежал на кровати и тупо смотрел в одну точку. Я проворачивал в голове тысячи вариантов возможного развития событий. Говорят, что отсутствие новостей уже сама по себе хорошая новость, — я сотню раз успел благословить придумавшего это и не меньшее количество раз проклясть его.   
Я вспоминал случившееся в Хижине до мельчайших подробностей: взгляды, слова, интонации и ощущения. Я корил себя за то, что так много не успел сказать в тот день. Зато сколько лишних слов было сказано! Я в деталях рисовал себе картину будущей встречи, я подыскивал выражения, способные передать все самые тонкие оттенки моих чувств. Мысленно я вставал перед Сириусом на колени и умолял простить меня. После этого я вскакивал наяву и принимался метаться из стороны в сторону, заламывая руки: то, что он пережил, то, что ему пришлось вынести, все это действительно было не страшно так, как то, что я усомнился в нем, что я поверил в его предательство! Я презирал себя до такой степени, что впору было бы удавиться.

Ушастая школьная сова прилетает на шестой день. Она садится на спинку кровати, сердитая и насупленная. Я вижу, что пергамент, который я привязал ее лапе, потрепан, но не тронут.  
— Ты его не нашла?  
Сова утвердительно ухает.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что ты облетела всю Британию и не нашла его?!  
Сова протягивает мне лапу с письмом.  
— Так не пойдет, голубушка. Волшебник жив и ты должна найти его. Мне что, напомнить тебе твои обязанности? Отнеси эту записку Срирусу Блэку третьему и передай лично в руки.   
Сова смотрит на меня с нескрываемым раздражением.   
— Мне нечем тебя угостить, я ждал тебя шесть дней! Ты думаешь, что у меня было время бегать по лавкам в поисках совиного печенья?   
Сова, не трогаясь с места, сидит с протянутой лапой. Мне становится совестно.  
— Я не могу отменить приказа, понимаешь? Милая, помоги мне! Он должен получить это письмо, слышишь? Мы должны поговорить. Я так виноват перед ним… Пожалуйста, найди его. Он не мог уйти далеко…   
Сова садится поудобнее и прикрывает круглые янтарные глаза.  
— Хорошо, хорошо, отдохни и отправляйся в путь. 

Пользуясь случаем, я отправляюсь в Косой переулок. Мне нужно обменять деньги на маггловские купюры. Как не крути, но магическое сообщество так или иначе гонит меня прочь. Я устал бороться с подобным проявлением неприятия. Твердо решив снова обосноваться среди простецов, я даю себе слово обменять практически всю полученную сумму школьного жалования.   
Отсчитывая банкноты, гоблин презрительно отставляет в сторону мизинец, будто прикосновение к маггловским деньгам наносит ему личное оскорбление:  
— Прошу, сэр, ваши наличные.  
Возле лавки «Совы» мне очень кстати подворачивается «Ночной рыцарь».  
— Извините, вы принимаете фунты стерлингов?  
Кондуктор, молоденький прыщавый парень, подозрительно осматривает меня, затем кивает и пропускает в салон.  
Едва войдя, я вижу плакат, с которого мне в лицо хохочет Сириус. Крупными буквами снизу прописано: «Десять тысяч галлеонов тому, кто доставит в Аврорат бежавшего из Азкабана Сириуса Блэка. Живым или мертвым». «Живым или мертвым»! Видимо от того, что на короткий миг я замираю перед листовкой, кондуктор делает какие-то выводы:  
— Ну и рожа, верно? От одного только его вида мороз по коже. У-ух! Куда едете?  
— Любая проселочная дорога возле Старботтона.   
Больше всего мне сейчас хочется врезать по нахальной прыщавой физиономии.  
— Эрни, давай на север! Мэм, я ведь дал вам специальный кулек!  
Я слышу, как кого-то тошнит на заднем сидении.  
— Ну, что это за… Экскуро! Мэм!

Автобус останавливается с противоположной стороны деревни.   
— Будьте здоровы, мистер!  
— И вы не болейте.  
Я спрыгиваю с подножки.   
В моем кармане, между пакетом с совиным печеньем и плиткой шоколада, слабо трепыхается крыса. Господи боже, с каким удовольствием я скормил бы сове совсем другую!   
Стоп! Сначала парнишка-кондуктор, теперь ни в чем не виновный грызун, с такими кровожадными темпами я доведу дело до атаки за три недели до полнолуния. Нужно успокоится.  
Я делаю глубокий вдох. Воздух пряно пахнет чабрецом и вереском.   
— Мистер! Мистер, подождите!  
Я оборачиваюсь и вижу, что от фермы ко мне спешит рыжий мальчишка. Мэтью! За ним по пятам несется довольный жизнью Бали.  
— Вот так встреча! Привет, Мэтью. Здравствуй, здравствуй, озорник! — я протягиваю ладонь к собаке. — Какой же ты стал большой!  
— Здравствуйте. А я вас сразу узнал.  
— Правда? Как поживаете?  
— Нормально. Я тут на ферме помогаю дяде. А вы куда идете?  
Мэтью пристраивается и идет рядом.  
— Да вот, видишь ли, снова меня занесло в ваши края. Бали очень вырос, красивый пес, — мое сердце наполняется тягучей и ноющей тоской.  
— Мама сказала, что вы хиппан.  
Я улыбаюсь мальчишеской непосредственности. А Бали между тем проявляет огромный интерес к шевелению в моем кармане.  
— Что это у вас там? — Мэтью кивает на пса, старающегося добраться до крысы.  
— Эм-м… Крыса.   
— Крыса?! А зачем она вам? Ручная?  
— Немного. Значит, это твоему дяде принадлежит ферма?  
— Не, — отмахивается Мэтью, — он работает там, а хозяин — мистер Уиттингстон.   
— Понятно. Тебя не хватятся там?  
Я всерьез начинаю опасаться, что мальчик увяжется за мной. Не хватало только, чтобы он узнал, где я обитаю.  
— Не! Они ужинать пошли. А зачем вам крыса?  
— Хочу ее приручить. Путешествовать приятно в компании, согласен? У тебя вот есть Бали, куда ты — туда и он. А я одинок.   
— А чего вы не женитесь?  
Я смотрю на Мэтью, на его торчащие конопатые уши и начинаю смеяться.   
— Боюсь, у меня слишком скверный характер! Не каждая жена такое потерпит.  
— А так и не скажешь. Вы такой… Нормальный. И вообще. Только одеты смешно.   
— Вот как? Никогда бы не подумал. Хотя, я, знаешь ли, никогда особо не следил за модой. Думаешь, что для женщин это важно? Я имею в виду то, как ты одет?  
— Да кто их поймет, этих женщин, — Мэтью забавно хмурится. Судя по всему он говорит словами своего отца. — А куда мы идем?  
— Да вот такое дело… Я иду домой, а тебе, думаю, пора возвращаться. Не очень-то разумно так далеко уходить от дома с малознакомым джентльменом, согласен?   
Мэтью смотрит на меня немного насмешливо.  
— Вы что ли хотите сказать, что вы опасный?  
— Я хочу сказать, что ты в свое время очень расстроился от того, что Бали потерялся, думаешь твои родители не станут волноваться?  
— Да я только провожу вас и сразу обратно.  
— Боюсь показаться негостеприимным, но все же… У меня не прибрано.  
Мэтью беззаботно машет рукой.  
— Вы еще моей комнаты не видали!   
Между тем мы подошли к дому настолько близко, что я уже вижу за сопкой печную трубу, но действие магглоотталкивающих чар прячет ее от Мэтью.  
— Тогда договоримся так: сейчас ты пойдешь домой, наведешь порядок у себя в комнате, а завтра я зайду за тобой, мы договоримся с твоей мамой и отправимся ко мне. Согласен?  
Мэтью останавливается, явно просчитывая варианты.   
— А зачем мне наводить порядок у себя? Раз мы все равно пойдем к вам?  
Железная логика! Я снова смеюсь.   
— Хорошо. Можешь не прибираться. Этим сейчас у себя займусь я. Но ведь ты согласен, что это наиболее верный вариант?  
— Договорились, — наконец решает Мэтью. — Только не приходите раньше десяти, а то мама будет сердиться, я по утрам помогаю ей по хозяйству.  
— Отлично. А теперь поспешите обратно.  
— До свидания!  
— Пока!  
— До завтра!  
Мэтью и Бали бегут вниз по склону холма. Я с некоторой грустью смотрю им вслед. Я действительно сожалею о том, что мне никогда не стать отцом. Но этот мальчик здорово отвлек меня от навалившихся переживаний. Если сова и улетела, то я все равно завтра загляну к ним. У меня теплится надежда не обмануть детских ожиданий и в то же время я рассчитываю на благоразумие его мамы, которая по моим подсчетам не должна бы согласиться на всю эту авантюру. 

Неожиданно что-то мягко толкает меня в спину и порыв воздуха взлохмачивает волосы. Махонький сычик с невероятной скоростью машет крыльями, пытаясь каким-то образом примоститься у меня на плече.   
— Что за?!.. Иди, иди сюда!   
Я подставляю ему локоть. К ее крошечной лапе обрывком грязной тряпки примотана мятая маггловская бумажка, не то обрывок рекламного проспекта, не то какой-то упаковки. У меня моментально холодеет внутри. Пальцы вдруг делаются непослушными и, вытаскивая записку, я нечаянно рву ее пополам.  
«Лунатик, (зачеркнуто) надо увидеться. (зачеркнуто, зачеркнуто, зачеркнуто, зачеркнуто) Не знаю, как это сделать, боюсь писать где я. Как?»  
— Ты мой хороший! Ты мой хороший…   
Я не знаю, что мне делать? Я ошалело озираюсь по сторонам.  
— Далеко он? Далеко? Лети в дом, видишь дом? Лети!  
Я выхватываю волшебную палочку и аппарирую под навес. Ушастой совы нигде не видно. Значит она улетела. Черт! Я несусь в комнату за пером и бумагой.  
Разложив все прямо на крышке чемодана, я начинаю судорожно думать, как объяснить Сириусу, где я нахожусь.   
«Сириус!»  
О, нет же, дьявол! Если сову перехватят…  
«Бродяга!»  
Как?! Как это объяснить? Куда его позвать, чтобы потом можно было переместиться с ним сюда? И потом, где он сейчас? Сколько он будет добираться туда, куда я ему скажу?   
«Давай увидимся»…  
Годрикова лощина? Хогсмит? О!  
«...в доме моих родителей. Лунатик».  
В распахнутое окно влетает сычик.  
— Погоди немного, я сейчас.  
Нет. Не надо к отцу. После того разговора… Нет. Надо назначить дату встречи. Скажем, дня через два. Мало. Через три. Точно, через три дня. Где?   
Схватив новый лист я пишу:  
«Бродяга! Буду в ночь полнолуния в Динском лесу. Держи нос по ветру. Лунатик».   
— Вот, давай лапу. Лети обратно к Сириусу. Торопись, времени у тебя мало.   
Довольно вереща, пичуга срывается с места.   
Я достаю из кармана едва живую от потрясения крысу.  
— Беги. Считай, что тебе повезло. Вашему брату видимо всегда удается выходить сухими из воды.  
Выходя под навес, я сжимаю в кулаке заветную записку. Сердце стучит с невероятной скоростью. Мне кажется, будто мне снова семнадцать и эта записка… Все старые письма Сириуса я уничтожил еще в восемьдесят первом. Может быть, именно поэтому мне кажется, что все только начинается?

Этой ночью я безмятежно и крепко сплю. Похоже, всему есть предел.   
Проснувшись утром, я спокойно воспринимаю тот факт, что ответа нет. В самом деле, либо сычик еще не успел доставить послание, либо Сириус благоразумно решил до поры не высовываться. Как бы там ни было, я решаю сегодня не думать о плохом, ко всему относится философски и запастись терпением, ожидая скорой встречи.  
Отпущенная мною на свободу крыса шуршит чем-то в кладовой.  
Я уничтожаю следы вчерашней переписки, левитирую кровать из-под навеса обратно в дом, и расставляю по местам все мои нехитрые пожитки.  
Время близится к полудню и во мне снова начинается борьба, я думаю про Мэтью.   
С одной стороны, можно просто не показываться в деревне и в конце концов он просто забудет эту странную встречу. Но забудет ли он обман и обиду? Не станет ли это потом причиной его недоверия к людям? Не перерастет ли это в тот самый страх, который впоследствии порой не дает нам вполне открыться перед другим человеком, из-за той самой боязни быть преданным или осмеянным?  
Я должен пойти к мальчику. Маленькому магглу и дела нет до того, что я оборотень. Достаточно того, что в свое время это стало решающим фактором в моем опасении перед общением с Гарри. Двенадцать лет я и думать не смел спросить у Дамблдора позволения хотя бы издалека увидеть сына погибшего друга.   
Очистив костюм от пыли, я придаю своей отросшей шевелюре более или менее приличный вид и, сняв с дома маглоотталкивающие чары, отправляюсь в Старботтон. Я искренне надеюсь, что в мое отсутствие никто не забредет в это укромное местечко между холмами. 

На постоялом дворе полно народу. Судя по сваленным возле входа рюкзакам, семейный бизнес родителей Мэтью процветает. Мать Мэтью приветливо болтает с темноволосым высоким парнем, акцент отчетливо выдает в нем француза.  
— Добрый день, мэм.   
— А, здравствуйте! Пришли за Мэтью?  
Мои ожидания на менее приветливый прием в одночасье рушатся.  
— Да.   
— Как вас хоть зовут-то?  
— Люпин. Ремус Джон Люпин.  
— Мистер Люпин, придется вам видимо перенести экскурсию. Глядите, сколько народу, боюсь, что одной мне не управиться.  
Из-за двери высовывается веснушчатая физиономия Мэтью. Увидев красный и распухший нос, я делаю вывод, что мой маленький приятель не слишком-то доволен такому наплыву гостей.  
— Здрасьте.  
Он подходит и, шмыгая, протягивает мне руку.  
— Во, видали? Принесла их нелегкая…  
Темноволосый француз улыбается:  
— Какие-то проблемы?  
— О, нет! — я улыбаюсь. — Мэтью, мы с легкостью можем перенести встречу. Но маме нужно помочь, как же она одна?  
— Да, — упрямо говорит мальчик, — а сама обещала!  
— Тише, тише! Не надо сердиться. На маму точно не надо сердиться. Ты в своей комнате прибрался?  
Мэтью насуплено шмыгая смотрит себе под ноги.  
— Я понимаю это как нет. Жаль. Так мы бы могли поиграть у тебя. Я бы подождал во дворе, а потом, когда ты немного освободился бы…  
— А крыса при вас?  
— Нет. Оставил ее дома. Она тебя в самом деле так интересует?  
— Так, молодой человек, помоги-ка гостям найти свои комнаты, а потом возвращайся, поможешь мне на кухне.   
Мать Мэтью, кивнув гостям, уходит.  
— Не переживай. Хочешь, я тебе подарю эту крысу?  
— Хочу!  
Я улыбаюсь.   
— Договорились. Значит завтра я снова приду и принесу с собой крысу. А ты наведешь у себя порядок и мы отлично проведем время вместе.  
Мэтью радостно горланит: «Ура!» и, довольный, машет французам следовать за ним.   
— До завтра, Мэтью?  
— Да, до завтра!   
Толпа туристов, воодушевленно подхватив рюкзаки, проходит во внутренние комнаты.  
Некоторое время я еще стою в маленьком уютном холле, осматриваясь по сторонам. Неожиданно дверь снова открывается и Мэтью привычно высовывает голову:  
— А как же вы, мистер?  
— В каком смысле?  
— Если вы подарите мне крысу, вы ведь снова останетесь один?  
— Ты знаешь, вчера мне повезло. После того, как мы с тобой расстались, я получил известие от своего старого друга и мы договорились встретиться. Думаю, что теперь какое-то время мы будем вместе.  
— Ясно, — удовлетворенно тянет Мэтью, — тогда до завтра! 

По дороге домой я размышляю о Мэтью и его семье. Удивительная женщина — его мама, ведь она бы позволила сыну отправиться с незнакомцем черт знает куда. Воистину нестреляные воробьи! И вот на чем держится ее доверие? На надежде на людскую доброту? Или на безрассудстве и безразличии?  
Жизнь подкидывает загадки на каждом шагу.  
Подходя ближе к дому, я начинаю ощущать какое-то смутное беспокойство. Пытаясь проанализировать, чем же оно вызвано, я пристальнее осматриваюсь. Все тихо, все спокойно. Но что-то все равно заставляет внутренне собраться. И вдруг я замечаю ушастую сову. Она сидит на балке, торчащей под фронтоном. Поняла, что я у магглов и решила дожидаться дома?  
Я припускаю со всех ног. Она улетела вчера, значит, разминулась с сычиком. Сириус мог запутаться, а подобное никогда не идет на пользу делу.  
Войдя в калитку, я ставлю на землю бумажный пакет с приобретенными по случаю продуктами и негромким свистом призываю птицу. К ее лапе обрывком грязной тряпки примотан пахучий и яркий цветок ятрышника. Его еще называют «Палец мертвеца». Однако, на языке цветов он символизирует любовь и счастье. А в зельеварении входит в состав любовного эликсира. Я улыбаюсь красноречивому ответу.   
— Спасибо, голубушка. Пойдем, угощу тебя.  
Я поворачиваю за угол дома и в полнейшем смятении останавливаюсь: из-за противоположного угла на меня пристально смотрит умными глазами огромный черный пес.


End file.
